Family meals are (not) always a real torture
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Participation au concours de fic OuatFrance "Journée piscine et/ou soirée barbecue en famille, chez les Gold" Parce qu'elle déteste les repas de famille, parce qu'elle déteste le rosé de supermarché, parce qu'elle déteste la viande toujours trop grillée, mais parce qu'elle ne résiste jamais aux promesses de son amant


**Voici ma participation au concours organisé sur le forum OuatFrance. Cet OS est à prendre à la légère et au second degré. **

_Le thème était __**"Journée piscine et/ou soirée barbecue en famille, chez les Gold"**___

Les règles imposées étaient:  
- la fic doit être écrite du point de vue de votre ship de prédilection.  
- Henry, Rumple, Belle, Emma et Regina doivent OBLIGATOIREMENT être présents dans votre fic.  
- la fic doit prendre place APRES le season finale.  
- la fic doit faire minimum 1000 mots et peut être aussi longue que vous le voulez.

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis )**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Titre : **_Family meals__are (not) always a__real__torture_

**Résumé : **_Parce qu'elle déteste les repas de famille, parce qu'elle déteste le rosé de supermarché, parce qu'elle déteste la viande toujours trop grillée, mais parce qu'elle ne résiste jamais aux promesses de son amant. _

**Rating : **_T_

**Pairing : **_Outlawqueen_

Regina passa délicatement son doigt sous sa lèvre inférieure pour retirer l'excédent de rouge à lèvre, puis elle observa longuement son reflet. Cette année avait été particulièrement difficile pour elle. Le chagrin qu'elle avait éprouvé durant de nombreux mois semblait avoir laissé une trace indélébile sur son visage. La jeune femme se pencha un peu plus vers le miroir afin d'observer les légers sillons qui s'étaient dessinés aux coins de ses yeux. Elle les caressa du bout des doigts, puis soupira en appuyant fermement ses mains sur les rebords de la commode.

« Bientôt prête ? », raisonna une voix derrière elle.

La reine sursauta et découvrit Robin adossé contre le montant de la porte, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Regina l'observa quelques secondes puis se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux en soupirant.

« Vous devriez y aller sans moi… », souffla-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Robin fronça les sourcils et s'avança doucement dans sa direction, le regard braqué sur elle.

« Nous en avons déjà discuté ! Nous y allons tous les trois ou pas du tout ! », répondit-il avec fermeté tandis que ses mains agrippaient les hanches de la jeune femme.

Regina voulu se dégager de cette étreinte mais l'homme resserra sa prise et l'obligea à se coller contre son torse.

« Tu sais très bien que Belle ne m'a invitée uniquement parce que nous sommes ensemble. Cette fille est bien trop polie pour te demander de venir sans moi ! », répliqua-t-elle ses yeux fuyant désespérément les siens.

« Arrête de faire ça… », souffla-t-il en venant replacer délicatement une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

« De faire quoi ? », demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un regard sévère.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du voleur ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore un peu plus la reine.

« De te chercher des excuses pour ne pas venir ! », répondit-il sans perdre son sourire.

La jeune femme rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa un soupir exaspéré s'échapper du fond de sa gorge. Elle était démasquée. Passer tout un dimanche après-midi à une petite fête organisée par une gérontophile, en compagnie d'individus atteints d'un sévère complexe du héros n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle affectionnait le plus.

Regina ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de réfléchir au plus vite à un autre moyen d'échapper à cette corvée.

« Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses ! C'est juste que…que nous venons seulement de nous retrouver et…et peut être que cette fois nous devrions avancer doucement…prendre le temps de construire correctement notre relation… Il est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour se rendre à ce genre d'évènement en tant que couple... », plaida-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux humides dans les siens.

Robin la dévisagea un instant puis arqua un sourcil suspicieux.

« Tu ne m'auras pas de cette façon ! », dit-il finalement avant de rire doucement et de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

La reine grogna, agacée par son échec. Elle le fusilla du regard et un nouveau plan commença à germer dans son esprit. Les traits de son visage se détendirent et son regard se fît plus brûlant. Elle se passa sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres et colla sa poitrine, largement mise en valeur par le décolleté plongeant de sa robe en mousseline blanche, contre le torse du voleur.

« Tu es certain de ne pas préférer passer un après-midi rien que tous les deux ? », minauda-t-elle tandis que ses mains se faufilaient sous sa chemise.

Regina sentit les abdominaux de l'homme se contracter sous sa caresse et un sourire satisfait étira discrètement ses lèvres.

« Roland pourrait aller chez Gold avec Henry et nous aurions alors la maison rien que pour nous… », argua-t-elle en faisant légèrement onduler son bassin contre celui de son amant.

A ce contact, elle vit les yeux de Robin s'assombrir brusquement. En moins d'une seconde, son corps fût propulsé en arrière. Son dos heurta violemment le mur de la chambre, tandis que la bouche du voleur s'écrasait avec avidité sur la sienne.

En sentant la langue de l'homme forcer le barrage de ses lèvres pour venir cueillir la sienne, Regina comprit que cette fois elle avait gagné. Alors qu'un sourire victorieux s'installait sur son visage, Robin agrippa sauvagement l'arrière de ses cuisses et fondit dans son cou, lui arrachant un profond gémissement. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et releva le menton afin de lui offrir un meilleur accès. Adieu le punch sans alcool, adieu les merguez grillées, adieu les blagues sans saveurs de David, adieu l'image de Gold en slip de bain.

« Tu es machiavélique… », lui susurra Robin au creux de l'oreille avant de lui mordiller délicatement le lobe.

A cet instant, Regina eu l'impression de perdre totalement pieds. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et un profond désir lui brûla le bas ventre. La jeune femme voulu agripper le cou de l'homme mais ce dernier lui attrapa les poignets et les colla fermement contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête. Sans lui laisser de répit, Robin écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec passion. Après avoir laissé leurs langues glisser l'une contre l'autre pendant un long moment, le voleur se décida enfin à relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poignets. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses, passant sous le léger tissu de sa robe et il colla ardemment son bassin contre le sien.  
Regina sentit son souffle se couper et elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement particulièrement puissant.

« …mais… », souffla Robin avant de replonger dans son cou pour y aspirer la peau délicate.

« Mais ? », répéta-t-elle distraitement, complètement enivrée par les sensations que le voleur provoquait en elle.

L'homme se recula brusquement et un sourire mesquin éclaira son visage. Regina grogna en le sentant s'éloigner. Elle voulut empoigner le col de sa chemise pour le ramener contre elle mais il l'esquiva habilement.

« Mais nous sommes attendus ! Je t'attends dans la voiture ! », déclara-t-il une lueur de fierté brulant dans ses yeux.

« Robin ! », s'exclama-t-elle à la fois terriblement frustrée et incrédule.

« Prends ça comme un avant-goût. Si tu en veux plus, tu ferais mieux de m'accompagner à la fête, sinon, tâches de bien dormir cette nuit… », lui lança-t-il taquin avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Regina sentit sa mâchoire se crisper et elle serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa paume. Elle aurait voulu l'envoyer se faire voir. Elle aurait voulu lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de pouvoir sur elle. Pourtant, la seule pensée de s'endormir seule ce soir dans son lit lui était insupportable. Sentir ses mains caresser sa peau nue, sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou, sentir le poids de ses muscles sur elle, étaient sans aucun doute ce qu'elle préférait le plus au monde. Il savait la rendre folle et paradoxalement c'était pour cela qu'elle se sentait incapable de se passer de lui.

La reine lutta quelques secondes de plus mais finit par capituler. Après tout, quelques heures passées avec ses anciens ennemis étaient finalement peu cher payées comparé à la nuit torride que Robin lui avait implicitement promise.

Lorsqu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Gold, Regina affichait toujours un air bougon et Robin dut presque la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle daigne sortir de la voiture. Roland, quant à lui, laissa échapper un cri de joie en découvrant l'impressionnante piscine creusée, fraîchement construite dans le jardin, où se baignaient déjà Henry et Hook. Sans avoir pris la peine de saluer les invités, le petit garçon arracha le panier des mains de la reine et se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison pour enfiler son maillot de bain.

« Regina ! », s'écria Tinkerbell, confortablement installée sur un transat en compagnie de Mary-Margaret, Belle et Emma qui semblaient, elles aussi, bien décidées à profiter pleinement du soleil.

David se trouvait derrière elles, au fond du jardin, vraisemblablement occupé à faire cuire de la viande sur le barbecue tandis que Gold semblait superviser le travail du prince.  
Regina ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant un tel spectacle.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un remake minable de Sept à la maison ! », maugréa-t-elle en s'avançant vers le groupe de filles.

Robin, qui ne savait probablement pas de quoi elle parlait, ignora sa remarque et salua chaleureusement les convives. Il donna ensuite la bouteille de vin qu'il avait acheté à la maîtresse de maison qui s'empressa d'aller la déposer dans la cuisine.

« Ok, j'ai perdu ! Ton prochain verre au Granny's sera pour moi ! », lâcha Emma en direction de Tink qui adressa un large sourire à Regina.

Cette dernière arqua un sourcil et les observa suspicieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ? », demanda-t-elle froidement au shérif.

« Emma pensait que tu ne viendrais pas ! Moi j'étais sûre du contraire ! », répondit la fée tout sourire.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour lui offrir une réplique cinglante mais Robin étouffa un rire à ses côtés avant de la devancer dans sa réponse.

« A vrai dire, j'ai su me montrer très... persuasif… », affirma-t-il fièrement tandis que sa main glissait discrètement sur les fesses de sa compagne et y exerçait une légère pression.

La jeune femme sursauta puis sentit tous ses muscles se raidirent. Elle le fusilla du regard mais fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Même si tous les habitants étaient au courant de sa relation avec le voleur, la reine avait toujours du mal avec les démonstrations d'affection en public. Elle détestait voir les sourires niais se dessiner sur les visages de Tink et de Mary-Margaret. Et plus encore, elle avait horreur de voir le shérif détourner le regard avec un petit air moqueur.

« Installe-toi ! », s'exclama la fée en lui indiquant la chaise longue à côté d'elle.

« Je vais nous chercher à boire ! », lui indiqua Robin en laissant ses doigts glisser sensuellement au creux de son dos avant de s'éloigner.

Regina lui lança un regard légèrement paniqué. A vrai dire, la reine n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule au milieu de ces commères, probablement impatientes de la questionner sur l'évolution de sa relation de couple. Malgré cela, Robin lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers David et Gold.

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes à le suivre avant de soupirer, et de prendre finalement place à côté de la fée. Un silence s'installa et elle pouvait sentir les regards curieux des autres femmes sur elle.

« Quoi ? », lâcha-t-elle agacée.

« Alors comme ça, Robin et toi c'est reparti ? », la taquina Mary-Margaret tandis que Tink se redressait subitement, avide d'entendre la réponse.

Regina arqua un sourcil.

« Je ne vais pas parler de cela avec vous ! », répondit-elle froidement en tournant la tête vers la piscine où Henry et Roland tentaient en vain de noyer le pirate.

« Pas la peine. Personne n'a pu manquer les regards languissants et les yeux de biche… », rétorqua Emma avec un sourire moqueur en référence à ce que la reine lui avait dit un jour à propos de Hook.

Regina la fusilla du regard alors que les deux autres se mettaient à rire sans aucune retenue.

Une heure et trois verres de Punch plus tard, Regina commençait à somnoler sur le transat. David avait laissé la viande brûler sur le barbecue, trop occupé à se chamailler avec Robin sur un sujet plus qu'important : qui de l'arc ou de l'épée était l'arme la plus efficace. Belle était donc partie en ville à la recherche de nouvelles brochettes et autres morceaux de viandes, tandis que Gold tournait en rond en ronchonnant. Il n'était probablement pas plus enchanté par ce barbecue que l'était la reine.

En attendant le retour de la maîtresse de maison et n'ayant pas pu trouver de terrain d'entente, David et Robin avaient rejoint Hook, Roland et Henry dans la piscine.  
Regina ne put contenir un rire en apercevant Henry couler le hors la loi par surprise. Ce dernier l'ayant entendue, se retourna vers elle. Il appuya fermement ses mains sur le rebord de la piscine et sans le moindre effort se hissa hors de l'eau.

A cet instant, Regina remarqua que les trois autres jeunes femmes à côté d'elle s'étaient légèrement redressées et avaient baissé leurs lunettes afin de mieux profiter de la vue. La reine fronça les sourcils et ressentit une pointe de jalousie au creux de son estomac.

« Propriété privée ! », déclara-t-elle sans pouvoir quitter le voleur des yeux une seule seconde.

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure en contemplant l'eau qui ruisselait sur le corps musclé de son amant. Une chaleur étouffante sembla l'envahir et elle pria intérieurement pour que cette maudite journée se termine au plus vite. Le voir ainsi, à moitié dénudé, se passant sensuellement les mains dans les cheveux, sans pouvoir le toucher était une véritable torture pour elle.

« Je veux le même pour mon anniversaire… », soupira Tink en se laissant retomber lourdement en arrière sur le bain de soleil.

Un sourire plein de fierté étira les lèvres de la sulfureuse brune. Malgré les doutes, malgré les épreuves, elle savait que dorénavant, ce bel apollon était entièrement à elle. Rien qu'à elle, comme elle était à lui. La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes de plus et se sentit frissonner lorsqu'il posa à son tour son regard sur elle.

Robin la fixa longuement puis un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage. La reine perdit alors immédiatement le sien. Elle détourna légèrement la tête sur le côté sans le quitter du regard, sentant qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Sans un mot, le voleur s'avança dans sa direction et elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Robin qu'est-ce que tu… », commença-t-elle alors qu'il se penchait dangereusement au-dessus d'elle.

« Cela te fait rire ? », demanda-t-il en plongeant sérieusement son regard dans le sien.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? », questionna-t-elle à son tour ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Cela t'amuse de voir ton fils tenter de me noyer ? », précisa-t-il une lueur de malice brillant dans ses yeux.

Regina commença à secouer négativement la tête mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre à haute voix, le hors la loi la souleva dans les airs.

« Robin lâche-moi immédiatement ! », cria-t-elle en se débattant vainement.

L'homme resta silencieux ,mais un sourire amusé ne quittait plus ses lèvres tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la piscine.

« Je te jure que si tu fais ça, tu vas le regretter amèrement ! », menaça-t-elle sérieusement en lui agrippant le cou de toutes ses forces.

Elle pouvait entendre les rires de tous les invités et cela l'agaçait encore plus. Henry et Roland semblaient particulièrement amusés par la situation et ils ne cessaient d'encourager le voleur. Elle détestait les barbecues, elle détestait ces jeux puérils et elle détestait qu'on se joue d'elle de la sorte.  
Alors que Robin arrivait au bord de la piscine, il s'immobilisa et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous rafraichir un peu votre Majesté… », souffla-t-il, taquin, à son oreille.

« A table ! », s'exclama la voix de Belle derrière eux, ce qui coupa le voleur dans son élan.

« Tu as de la chance… », dit-il avant de la laisser finalement redescendre sur le sol.

« Tu es pire qu'un gamin ! », s'exclama-t-elle en lui frappant légèrement le bras.

Robin se mit à rire à gorge déployée en l'attirant fermement contre lui. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de surprise et frissonna en sentant la fraicheur de l'eau qui ruisselait toujours sur le corps de l'homme, humidifier le sien.

« Je meurs d'envie de te voir avec ce vêtement que les femmes portent pour se baigner dans ce monde… », lui susurra-t-il sensuellement avant de déposer un baiser au creux de sa mâchoire.

« Mon maillot de bain ? Ne rêve pas, je ne l'ai pas emmené ! », répondit-elle en secouant la tête comme s'il venait de dire une absurdité.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans ta commode, je l'ai mis dans le panier avant de partir… », répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Regina le fixa stupéfaite pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se dégager de son emprise.

« Tu m'as trainée ici et tu crois que je vais t'accorder ce genre de plaisir ? N'y comptez pas Locksley ! », lâcha t-elle en riant doucement avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la table dressée pour l'occasion.

Une fois tous les invités installés et une coupe de champagne servie à chacun, Belle se leva un sourire éblouissant éclairant son visage.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerai tous vous remercier d'être venus. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont été un peu déçus de ne pas avoir assisté à notre mariage… », commença t-elle en adressant un léger sourire en direction de Mary-Margaret.

« …mais aujourd'hui ,nous avons un évènement beaucoup plus important à fêter et cette fois Rumple et moi voulions vraiment partager cela avec vous… », continua t-elle tandis que ses yeux semblaient s'humidifier légèrement.

Regina posa son regard sur Gold qui paraissait beaucoup moins ému que sa jeune épouse. Il affichait un sourire crispé à chaque fois que Belle lui jetait un regard.

« Alors voilà je…je suis enceinte ! », avoua t-elle finalement, des larmes de joies s'échappant de ses pupilles.

La reine eu soudainement l'impression que la température avait baissé de plusieurs degrés. Tous les invités restèrent quelques secondes sans voix, elle y comprit. La futur maman ,qui avait sans aucun doute sentit le léger malaise, parut perdre de sa superbe.

« Belle…c'est…c'est formidable ! », déclara finalement Mary-Margaret en donnant un léger coup de coude à son mari, ce qui n'échappa pas à la reine.

« Oui, félicitations à vous deux ! »s'exclama précipitamment le prince.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard comme on dit ! », lâcha le pirate en étouffant un rire, le regard braqué sur Gold.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque, ce qui lui valut un regard glacial de la part de Robin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis tourna la tête vers Emma qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Cette dernière sembla déglutir difficilement avant d'afficher un sourire de façade. Le souvenir de Neal semblait flotter dans l'air.

Tink se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers Belle pour la congratuler chaleureusement. Robin fit de même avant de serrer la main de Gold. Regina, elle, resta assise et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du sorcier. Malgré leurs différents passés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir. Pendant un an elle avait cru avoir perdu Henry à tout jamais. Elle pouvait donc parfaitement imaginer la douleur liée au souvenir de son fils, que ravivait cette future naissance. La reine pouvait comprendre que le sourire qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher, dissimulait en réalité une grande culpabilité. La culpabilité de devoir se détacher de son passé, pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.

Regina fût soudainement tirée de ses pensées par Roland qui se hissa sur ses genoux.

« C'est quand qu'on aura un bébé nous aussi ? », demanda-t-il avec toute l'innocence dû à son âge.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, et Regina eu l'impression que son cœur avait loupé un battement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne réussit à sortir. C'était le genre de question que Robin et elle n'avaient encore jamais abordé. Elle jeta un regard paniqué à ce dernier, tandis que de petits rires se faisaient entendre dans l'assemblée.

Le voleur se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et les mots semblaient lui manquer à lui aussi.

« Bon tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire camarade ! », s'exclama Hook en riant à gorge déployée, sa main valide frappant amicalement sur l'épaule du voleur.

Regina fusilla le pirate du regard puis passa une main dans les cheveux du petit garçon.

« Henry ! Roland et toi pourriez peut être retourner vous baigner pendant cinq minutes avant de manger ? », proposa-t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

L'adolescent, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, secoua négativement la tête.

« En fait, je n'en ai plus trop envie… », répondit-il malicieusement.

« Henry… », gronda Emma en lui adressant un regard non équivoque.

« Bon d'accord ! Tu viens Roland ? », capitula-t-il en quittant la table.

Trop content de pouvoir retourner dans la piscine, Roland en oublia sa question et se précipita derrière Henry.

Les conversations reprirent leur court et Robin vint se rassoir à sa place aux côtés de la reine. Reginase tortilla nerveusement, encore gênée par la question du petit garçon. Elle n'osait pas se tourner vers le voleur. Même si l'idée lui avait déjà secrètement traversé l'esprit, elle s'était toujours obligée à refouler ce genre de pensées. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que malgré tout, c'était elle que Robin avait choisi et non pas sa femme revenue du passé. Alors imaginer fonder sa propre famille avec lui était pour elle un rêve inaccessible.

Regina sentit ses muscles se crisper lorsque la main de Robin se posa sur nuque, ses doigts glissant tendrement dans ses cheveux.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question… », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille après s'être penché vers elle, son autre main se posant sur sa cuisse.

« Toi non plus… », répondit elle avec un sourire timide en tournant son visage vers lui.

Un large sourire amoureux étira les lèvres du voleur avant qu'il ne dépose un chaste baiser sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Regina sursauta, surprise par cet élan d'affection en public, mais elle se laissa faire, sa main se posant sur celle de son amant.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais commencer dès maintenant ! », s'exclama le pirate à l'attention de Robin.

Une nouvelle fois les éclats de rire envahirent le jardin des Gold juste avant que la voix de Mary-Margaret ne s'élève un peu trop fort.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! », tonna l'institutrice en direction de son mari dont le sourire se fit plus jaune.

« Je plaisantais ! Ne t'énerve pas… », dit-il alors que sa femme se levait brusquement de table.

« J'ai déjà perdu cinq kilos je te signale ! », protesta-t-elle visiblement vexée.

« C'était une plaisanterie ! Blanche, reviens ! », se défendit-il en tendant désespérément la main vers elle.

« Non ! De toute façon je dois aller voir si Neal est réveillé ! », lâcha-t-elle avant de se diriger en colère vers la maison.

« C'était une blague… », soupira-t-il tandis que le reste de l'assemblée se mettait de nouveau à rire.

Une fois le diner terminé, Regina s'occupa de débarrasser les bouteilles en verre vides. Belle lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait les entreposer dans le garage en attendant d'aller les jeter en ville, dans une poubelle destinée à cet effet. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, du mouvement attira son attention et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en découvrant le maître de maison, assis sur un tabouret dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

« Gold ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!», lâcha-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur qui tambourinait frénétiquement.

« Je suis chez moi très chère ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! », répondit-il sèchement en repliant un vêtement avant de se lever.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Rien qui ne te concerne… », dit-il un ton en dessous en rangeant le tissu dans un tiroir qu'il ferma ensuite à clé.

« Ne devrais-tu pas te trouver auprès de ton homme des bois à roucouler ? », lui lança-t-il mesquinement.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose concernant ton rat de bibliothèque… », lui renvoya-t-elle sarcastiquement sans pour autant n'afficher aucune animosité.

Gold la fixa un instant puis haussa les épaules.

« Belle profite de ses invités…elle n'a pas besoin de moi… », répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

La reine posa les bouteilles en verre sur une table en face d'elle sans le quitter du regard. La jeune femme le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle ne voudrait jamais le reconnaître à haute voix, mais ils étaient assez semblables dans leurs rapports aux autres. Au moindre problème, ils se refermaient tous les deux, empêchant quiconque de franchir les mûrs invisibles dont ils s'entouraient.

« Ne fais pas ça… », souffla -t-elle après de longues secondes de silence.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? », demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu le sais très bien…Bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment ce qu'elle peut bien te trouver, Belle t'aime vraiment. N'essaie pas de la maintenir à l'écart. Arrête de ressasser le passé, et tâche de profiter de la seconde chance que cette femme a à t'offrir… », répondit-t-elle sérieusement.

« Et depuis quand Regina Mills se soucie-t-elle du bonheur des autres ? », s'enquit-il ironiquement.

La jeune femme le fixa sans ciller.

« Si même le Ténébreux a droit à sa fin heureuse, c'est que moi aussi je peux l'avoir. J'ai envie d'y croire, j'ai besoin d'y croire. Ne me fais pas faux bond, c'est la dernière chose que je te demande… », avoua-t-elle l'air grave avant de quitter le garage.

Prêt d'une demi-heure plus tard, un sourire discret se dessina sur le visage de la reine qui se tenait un peu à l'écart de l'assemblée. La table avait été entièrement débarrassée et chacun profitait du reste de la journée à sa façon. Roland, Henry, Hook, Robin et David jouaient au waterpolo dans la piscine tandis que les femmes s'émerveillaient devant le petit Neal qui n'avait de cesse de sourire à chacune d'entre elles. Seuls Gold et Belle s'étaient retirés du reste du groupe pour parler. Regina les observait discrètement. Même si elle savait que le sorcier ne l'avouerait jamais, elle était certaine que leur petite discussion avait fait son effet. La jeune mariée affichait un immense sourire tandis que son nouvel époux posait délicatement une main à l'endroit même où un petit être grandissait de jour en jour.

« A quoi tu penses ? », souffla une voix à son oreille tandis que deux bras se refermaient autour de sa taille.

La reine sentit tous ses muscles se relâcher automatiquement à ce contact et elle renversa doucement sa tête en arrière. Une légère brise caressa son visage et elle ne put retenir un soupir d'aise. Elle fit remonter sa main jusqu'à celle de Robin posée sur son ventre et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« A toi…à Henry…à Roland…à nous… », répondit-elle avec le sourire, alors qu'elle tournait la tête afin de croiser le regard de son amant.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du voleur avant qu'il ne dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il resserra ensuite son étreinte autour de sa taille et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

« A notre futur ? », demanda-t-il presque timidement en laissant ses lèvres glisser tendrement le long de sa carotide.

Regina fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour lui faire face sans pour autant quitter ses bras. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », le questionna-t-elle légèrement déconcertée.

Robin replaça délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme puis laissa son pouce caresser doucement sa pommette.

« La question que Roland a posé tout à l'heure... Cela m'arrive d'y penser parfois. », avoua-t-il sérieusement sans la quitter des yeux.

Regina sentit son cœur louper un battement avant de se remettre à battre de plus en plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait dû être émue par cet aveu. Elle aurait dû sentir son cœur s'emplir de joie ... mais une vague de peur sembla déferler en elle. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir. Etre en couple, vivre sous le même toit, élever son fils comme si c'était le sien était une chose. Mais avoir un enfant ensemble en était une autre. Faire un enfant était un engagement à vie et même si Robin lui avait maintes et maintes fois prouvé son amour, il lui arrivait encore de douter de cette seconde chance qui s'offrait à elle.

« Hey…je n'ai pas dit que j'y songeais pour tout de suite… », dit-il en riant légèrement, ayant probablement remarqué la panique qui avait soudainement envahie la reine.

« Tu es certain de ce que tu dis…je veux dire, tu as bu plusieurs verres de vin et… », commença-t-elle avant d'être brusquement interrompue par la bouche du voleur sur la sienne.

Cette fois, le baiser qu'il lui offrit n'avait rien de chaste. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser, Robin forçait le passage de ses lèvres et venait cueillir sensuellement sa langue avec la sienne. Des sifflements se firent entendre en provenance de la piscine mais le voleur parut ne pas s'en soucier. Ce ne fût que lorsque tout l'oxygène eut déserté ses poumons qu'il mit fin à leur baiser enflammé.

« Cela te va comme réponse ? », lui susurra-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Regina se contenta de hocher positivement la tête, trop à bout de souffle pour parler.

« Peut-être devrait-on commencer à nous entrainer dès maintenant? Histoire d'être prêts lorsque le moment sera venu ...», proposa-t-il en arquant un sourcil non équivoque.

« Mary-Margaret a proposé de raccompagner Roland chez nous lorsqu'il aura assez profité de la piscine… », ajouta t-il en laissant sa main glisser contre le bras nu de la reine.

Regina sentit un puissant frisson laparcourir au contact de cette caresse avant qu'un sourire en coin ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me voir en maillot de bain avant de partir… », minauda-t-elle en se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

« Tout bien réfléchit, nous aurons d'autres occasions pour cela. Pour le moment j'ai surtout envie de voir ce qui se cache sous cette robe… », lui susurra- t-il à l'oreille en attrapant sa main afin de l'entrainer vers les autres convives pour leur dire au revoir.

Contrairement au début de la journée, cette fois Regina ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre. Il lui avait promis des moments particulièrement torrides et elle ne voulait pas perdre une minute.

Cette nuit-là, leurs deux corps couverts de sueurs collés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Robin reposant entre ses seins, la respiration anarchique, Regina se surprit à espérer qu'il y aurait d'autres barbecues chez les Gold. Un autre barbecue, où elle pourrait à son tour annoncer fièrement que dans son ventre grandissait un petit être. Un enfant. L'enfant de Robin. Leur enfant. L'enfant d'un véritable amour…


End file.
